Stormy Hearts
by LittleFairyAV
Summary: After 'Eclipse', Jacob has just lost his first love to a vampire. Meanwhile, Angela Weber's boyfriend betrays her. What will happen when their paths cross? Can two broken hearts make each other whole?
1. The Eyes of the Storm

Stormy Hearts

A Twilight Series Fanfiction

_Angela_

_I stumbled away from the bonfire towards the secluded La Push Beach. Tears gathered in my eyes, blinding me, tracing down my cheek, soaking into the sand beneath me. The weather was turning wild. The sea crashed against the rocks and shattered into rolling foam. The wind ripped and tore and screamed at the steel-gray sky. I was so alone. I sat on the beach and cried. I had thought Ben… loved me. I had been so wrong. How could he do this to me? How could he kiss Lauren, right in front of me, in front of everyone? In that cruel firelight, I had lost my boyfriend and a friend in one single moment. What had I done to deserve this? I gazed out at the summer storm and wished that the cool rain showers could wash away my pain and grief._

**Jacob**

**A gale was breaking on the beach, and I decided to go out to watch it. I could see some teenagers from Forks partying in the woods, gathered around a large bonfire. The fire cracked and fizzed and rose to the restless sky. I loved the feeling of rain on my skin- it made me feel as free as I could when I was in human form. When I was a wolf, the whole world felt like a storm- nothing but wind and energy. It helped me escape from the pain and the loneliness that so often haunted me these days, now that Bella had disappeared from my life. I missed her so much, it ripped me up sometimes. "Why wasn't I enough for her?" I asked myself. "Why did fate and that bloodsucker have to destroy my happiness so thoroughly?" And yet, as much as I needed and loved her, I had not imprinted on her. She was not my soul mate, as much as I wish she were.**

**As I made my way down to the sand, I saw a slight human form huddled at the water's edge. Her light brown hair was tangling in the wind, and she was looking out at the horizon. As I approached her, I thought I could hear her crying softly, but it could have been the tumultuous waves. When I came closer, she turned and met my gaze.**

**Everything changed.**

**There was no storm, no rain, no wind, no _sound_, as if the universe had realized, as I had, that it now meant nothing to me, and this girl meant everything.**

**Her soft brown eyes were mesmerizing- I could have looked into them until dawn- but they were marred by tears that I _had_ to wipe away. The next thing I knew, I was sitting with my arm around her shoulder in comfort, trying to heal her broken heart.**

_Angela_

_As I watched the sky, I heard someone walking towards me. I turned to see who it was, and a Quileute boy with flashing dark eyes was staring at me. We were locked in each other's gaze for what seemed like hours, and then the stranger suddenly approached me and held me in his arms as I continued to cry._

_Warmth radiated from him as he pulled me close and I could no longer feel the cool rain or shivering wind. I turned my tearstained face towards his and saw the strong and warring emotions that his features betrayed- concern to the point of anguish, happiness to the point of delirium._

_"I'm Jake," he said, and the sound was low, rough, and sweet at the same time._

_"Angela" I whispered, my voice shaking slightly from crying and confusion._

_His feverishly hot fingers reached towards me tentatively and then stroked my cheek, gently drying my tears. "Angela…" he sighed so softly, that I might have been imagining it, it might have been the wind. Then I heard roaring laughter coming from the edge of the forest, and we both turned to see my 'friends' stumble into the car and drive away. The storm had broken up the party, and they had all left without me. I had been forgotten, thrown away, and I felt a new surge of sobs building in my chest._

**Jacob**

**As she stared at my face, nearer than it really should have been, since we were basically strangers, (although we would not remain that way for long, if I had anything to do with it), I again gazed deep into her sweet eyes. The sadness in them caused me more pain than I had ever known before, yet her closeness and the sensation of my arms around her, felt so undeniably _right_ that I couldn't help but feel joy. I decided that it was time to introduce myself.**

**"I'm Jake," I said quietly**

**"Angela" she murmured in reply, and I felt my heart beat dizzily. Her voice was unimaginably lovely.**

**There was so much I wanted to say to her. I wanted to explain how she made me feel, as if such a thing could be expressed in mere words. I wanted to confess to her what I was and the wolf-magic that let me know, immediately, who I was meant to spend my life with- her. But I didn't want to cause her fear, not now, not in the state she was in. I didn't want to overwhelm her, and I also knew deep in my soul, that if she rejected my love, I would… die. So instead of lying my heart at her feet, for her to accept or trample upon, I breathed her precious name "Angela…" My angel. I softly wiped away her last remaining tears, my pulse quickening when I touched her cheek.**

**I heard laughter from farther inland, and her eyes flickered to the group of silly teenagers who piled into a car and sped away. I looked back at Angela and saw that she was about to start sobbing again.**

**Instinctively, I pulled her closer to me and whispered in her ear.**

**"Shh, Angela, shh, it's okay, everything's going to be okay, don't cry, I'll take care of you, I'll keep you safe, shh, I won't let anyone hurt you." I meant every word that I said.**

**She soon quieted and I absentmindedly stroked her soft hair.**

**"Please, Angela, can you tell me what's wrong? Please." I said. I needed to know before I went insane. Whoever had caused this grief would have to deal with me.**

**"It's nothing…. Just… we were all at this bonfire…my boyfriend Ben… he….he…he kissed her…my friend Lauren….and…. I couldn't stay there… I… " She pressed her face into my shoulder to cry**

**The sadness in her voice broke my heart. I was so angry. How could this _Ben _creature harm her like this? And how could he throw away such a precious angel? How ironic- She was broken because she felt unloved, but she had never been more loved than she was now that I knew her. I gently lifted her head from my chest and looked into her eyes. She had to know how truly amazing she was.**

**"He was an idiot, Angela," I said, forcefully.**

**"What? Why?" she asked**

**"Because he let you go."**

_Angela_

_I felt abandoned and unwanted. Ben had chosen another girl over me, and let me run away from the terrible party without a second glance. He just didn't care, now that he had what, who he wanted. My friends had left me as well- they had forgotten all about me and my heartbreak._

_The one person who had not deserted me was this stranger, Jake. Even as I continued my crying, he held me ever closer to him and murmured to me words of calm and comfort that kept me from total despair. My tears eventually faded from my cheek, and I felt him running his hands through my hair. It felt nice, the way he was so gentle and warm. I was slightly dazed by all the attention he was giving me._

_"Please, Angela, can you tell me what's wrong? Please." he asked me. The intense curiosity in his tone confused me. Why would he care what had happened to me?_

_"It's nothing…" I began, but the look in his eyes told me he disagreed. I felt very self-conscious and silly. He had a mature way about him and I was afraid that he would dismiss my heartbreak as petty teenage drama._

_"Just… we were at this bonfire… my boyfriend Ben… he…he…he kissed her…my friend Lauren…and…I couldn't stay there…I…" I pressed my face against his warm chest and tried to calm myself. I felt ridiculous- I was crying all over him; I was probably scaring him away. I remembered the time my puppy died, I had been sobbing when Ben had come over. He had looked uncomfortable and said "Maybe I should go home… It freaks me out when girls cry… "_

_But that was obviously not this stranger's response. He put his hand on my face and lifted it towards him, so we could see each other._

_"He was an idiot, Angela," he said, his black eyes shining with conviction._

_"What? Why?" I asked, confused._

_He whispered, "Because he let you go."_

_Suddenly the storm I had been watching break around me seemed to enter into my body._

_My heart was filled with the pounding waves._

_The wind in my chest sighed with longing._

_His intense gaze seemed to drench me in warm rain._

_Electricity rushed in my veins, shocking me in more ways than one._


	2. Dark Forest, Black House

**Jacob**

**Angela stared up at me, an unfathomable expression on her perfect face. Every part of me, my whole **_**being**_**, longed to be near her. I would follow her to the end of my days, but I had to wonder- did she feel the same way? **

**I suddenly felt self-conscious of how hasty I had been. Normal guys don't embrace a girl they just met, no matter how beautiful and sad she might be. God, she must think I'm insane! I should probably get up, allow some space between us. My heart and soul screamed rebellion against this well meaning sentiment and I battled internally over what to do with myself. **

**Finally, I forced myself to stand and look at the ocean. But I couldn't keep myself from staring at her. She now looked sadder than ever, and she was shivering violently. I'm an idiot! I was keeping her warm, and now she's freezing. It must be a cold night for a regular human. I'd better get her inside before she gets sick or something.**

**I reached down and offered her my hand to help her up, and said,**

"**So, Angela… I don't think you should sit on the beach all night, in this awful weather. Why don't you wait the storm out over at my house? My dad should be expecting me for dinner pretty soon. What do you say?" I asked, trying desperately to sound casual.**

**She gripped my hand with her small, slight fingers and looked up at me as she rose gracefully from the sand. "Sure, Jake. That sounds nice." she said, grinning for the first time since I met her. **

**It was soft and sweet and absolutely glorious, just like everything else about her. Her smile was so dizzying, it took me a minute to collect my thoughts and realize she had accepted my offer. Indescribably happy, I led her slowly by the hand to my home.**

_Angela_

_I had never been more confused inside. Jake's touch, his eyes, his warmth- it was so …overwhelming. I was still broken over Ben, but I was capable of healing, as long as Jake and I were together. I wondered if he really liked me or if he was just a naturally compassionate person. It didn't really matter either way; I was falling for him, falling fast and hard._

_Then, he began to pull away from me, and the feeling of abandonment I had been experiencing earlier began to creep back into my heart, tearing into me. He had been so warm that the night felt twice as cold as it had before, and I began to shake._

_Thankfully, instead of leaving, he gave me his hand and pulled me up from the beach. He looked into my eyes and began,_

"_So, Angela… I don't think you should sit on the beach all night, in this awful weather. Why don't you wait the storm out over at my house? My dad should be expecting me for dinner pretty soon. What do you say?"_

_I felt so happy and relieved. I had been hoping he would stay with me, and I didn't really care where we were… but I wouldn't mind getting in out of the rain and having some food. I smiled at him and said, "Sure, Jake. That sounds nice."_

_We walked through the forest together, our fingers intertwined. The sky was a soft grey murmur; the canopy beneath it was shining with rain, shielding us from most of the storm. The forest was perfectly still, and for a long time, neither he nor I broke the silence. I wanted to thank him for being so nice to me; I wanted to ask him a thousand questions about his life. But he beat me to the chase._

"_So, Angela… how has your summer been, otherwise?" he asked. _

_His eyes stared at me, dark and curious, as I answered slowly, "It's been pretty good… but a little lonely. Before, when Ben and I were… you know… he does soccer, so… we didn't see each other much. And a lot of my friends are gone to college already… Bella's been really busy, with the wedding and all, and…"_

_I stopped. Stupid, stupid, stupid Angela! I had heard that Jake and Bella were very close, and that Jake hadn't wanted Bella to marry Edward- and some people said he had been in love with her, and she had broken his heart. He looked like he was in pain._

"_Oh, Jake, I'm sorry, that was thoughtless of me…" I said, _

_putting my arm around his shoulder. I didn't want him to be sad. I knew Bella had made the right choice for her, but I was surprised by how angry I felt at her for hurting him. Nevertheless, another part of me whispered that if Bella had chosen differently… I wouldn't be walking through the darkening woods with sweet, kind, fascinating Jake._

**Jake**

**As Angela and I walked hand in hand through the twilight forest, I was amazed at how significant a change had come over me since this afternoon. Before, I would have been absorbed in my own lonesome thoughts. Maybe I would have looked at the forest- it was beautiful at this time of day. But I was completely captivated by the girl beside me, aware of her every breath, her every movement. I wanted to know everything about her, but I didn't know where to start. I finally said, "So, Angela… how has your summer been, otherwise?" In her quiet, sweet voice, she answered me: "It's been pretty good… but a little lonely. Before, when Ben and I were… you know… he does soccer, so… we didn't see each other much. And a lot of my friends are gone to college already… Bella's been really busy, with the wedding and all, and…"**

**There it was. Bella had hurt me so much, and the mention of her marriage made me cringe in pain. How I hated that leech for taking her away. But now I was confused. As much as I had loved Bella, Angela was now my soul mate. And as much as I hated Edward, I would rather Bella have him than be left, broken and alone, once I imprinted. Losing Bella had been painful, but finding Angela more than made up for that.**

"**Oh, Jake, I'm sorry, that was thoughtless of me…" she said. Then, she put her arm around me and pulled me closer to her. That was all the comforting I needed. Every minute spent with her, my heart healed a little more**

"**It's ok, Angela, you didn't do anything. That was a hard time for me, and I'm still hurting, I have to admit. But I realize now that maybe things were supposed to turn out this way."**

"**Maybe…" she agreed.**

**Soon, the trees began to thin out and I could see my home emerging from the misty woods. I was worried about how Angela would react to the small, cluttered, and slightly worn down old house. When I let her inside and I apologized for the mess, she said:**

"**Don't be- I have a lot of siblings, so I'm used to it. Now, I feel out of place anywhere too neat and organized."**

"**I feel the same way. An orderly house has no personality… it's like no one lives there, or something." I said. She smiled at me again, and my heart filled with light. Then I heard my father Billy approaching. "Who do we have here, Jacob?" he asked as he rolled into the room on his wheelchair. I said, "Dad, this is Angela. She got caught out on the beach in the storm and I invited her here to wait it out."**

**His face crinkled into a smile and he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. Angela… you must be Reverend Weber's girl. He's a good man. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like. I'm William Black, but you can call me Billy."**

"**It's good to meet you too, Billy." she said in her soft voice. Some people were afraid of my father. He commanded respect, and it could be intimidating. But Angela seemed to like him.**

**Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Billy said, "Oh, I almost forgot. Jake, I'm going over to the Uley's tonight- there's someone here to pick me up now. Can you kids fend for yourselves tonight?"**

"**Sure, Dad," I said. "Have fun."**

Angela

I was afraid that my comment had hurt Jake- Jake, who had spent his afternoon comforting me. Why did I say such a thing? I'm as bad as Lauren. I felt terrible, and Jake did seem unhappy, but then he said, "It's ok, Angela, you didn't do anything. That was a hard time for me, and I'm still hurting, I have to admit. But I realize now that maybe things were supposed to turn out this way."

"Maybe…" I said. It was funny- I felt the same way about what had happened between Ben and me. I was slowly recovering, and Jake was definitely the reason for that. I wondered if I could ever help him get over Bella. But I shook that thought away- Jake and I had just met, and I had better not get ahead of myself, or I would end up with a broken heart once again

Eventually, I could make out a shape amongst the whispering trees. Jake's house- it was grey, smaller than most of the houses in Forks, with a white porch and an expansive lawn. From one of the many giant oaks surrounding the property hung a tire swing, and I thought I could make out an old tree-house in one of them. I could tell that, long ago, someone had planted a garden in the front yard, but it had been abandoned for years, and now only wildflowers and weeds grew there.

Jake opened the door for me and I walked inside, taking in my surroundings. It was a very old house, with faded wallpaper and furniture that had seen years of use. It had a chaotic, run-down atmosphere.

I loved it.

"I'm sorry about the mess, Angela…" he said, but I cut him off.

"Don't be- I have a lot of siblings, so I'm used to it. Now, I feel out of place anywhere too neat and organized." I said.

"I feel the same way." He agreed. "An orderly house has no personality… it's like no one lives there, or something."

I was about to inform him that we had that belief in common when I heard a muted rumbling sound. I looked around and saw an old Quileute man enter the room. He had wrinkled features and eyes which were the same color as Jake's, midnight black, but without Jake's flashing spark… more serene, somehow. It was hard to describe. He was on a wheelchair, which took me by surprise at first. I must have known about Mr. Black's disability, but I couldn't remember, and I hadn't been thinking about it. He smiled at me and said, "Nice to meet you. Angela… you must be Reverend Weber's girl. He's a good man. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like. I'm William Black, but you can call me Billy." He seemed very nice, and so I wholeheartedly replied, "It's good to meet you too, Billy." He seemed to be the sort of person who was easy to please. He told Jake that he was going out and that we could order pizza. Then we were alone.


	3. Dizzy

_So, its been a ridiculously long time since I've updated this story. I sincerely apologize, and I hope this is worth the wait. I'm now on spring break, and I have a goal of writing at least two more chapters this week. R&R!_

**Jake**

**I heard the door close with a slam as Billy left the house, and felt a thrill of excitement at being once again alone with Angela. Looking back at her softly smiling face, her beauty again set me off balance, and I stared at her for an amount of time too long for convention yet far too brief for me. I finally managed to rip my eyes away from her face, saying quietly, "Well, Angela, what would you like to do? Until the storm clears up, and you can drive home?" I saw her pause, and immediately worried that I had gone too far. "I mean, you don't have to stay here, really, if you don't want…" I was babbling, but she cut me off. "No… of course I want to stay here!" she said, in a decisive tone. "I was just thinking about what we could do. I'm not really sure…" She paused again, and the way she looked, lost in thought, was beautiful. Every expression was sweet on her angelic face. Then I thought of a suggestion. "How about we get some food?" "Yeah, that sounds good. I am a little hungry." "Then it's decided," I said, "I'll order pizza." Then I noticed that she was shivering. In all my excitement, I had forgotten how wet and cold she had gotten in the rain. Without a second thought, I said, "Hey, while I'm ordering, why don't you go up to my room and grab one of my old sweatshirts? Take your pick." "Thanks, Jake," she said with a smile that melted my core. I found out her favorite kind of pizza (Pepperoni), directed her to my room, and went to find the phone in all this mess.**

_Angela_

_I watched Jake's father roll out the door, and wondered what else would happen on this rain soaked evening. The night's events had already been nothing like I expected them to be. As I thought of how unpredictable my life had suddenly become, Jake's eyes met mine, and I was confused to see an expression of total absorption on his russet face. Part of me was uncomfortable with his stare, and wanted to look away, but I was captured by his dark gaze, and could not move my eyes from his. Eventually, he glanced down, freeing me. The look he had given me had dizzied me, and when he said, softly, "Well, Angela, what would you like to do? Until the storm clears up, and you can drive home?" it took my scattered thoughts some time to catch up. He saw me pause, and immediately backtracked, mistaking my confusion for hesitation. I assured him that I did, in fact, want to stay with him very much. He suggested ordering pizza, and I agreed._

_I suddenly noticed that I was shivering. He saw it too, and said, "Why don't you go up to my room and grab one of my old sweatshirts? Take your pick." He was so incredibly thoughtful. I couldn't help thinking about how Ben would never have done something so sweet._

_I climbed the stairs to the second floor, and identified Jake's bedroom. I felt a little shy about going into his private space, but he had seemed fine with it- and I really was cold. I hesitantly pushed open the door, and stepped inside._

_The first thing I noticed was the warm, woody scent that clung to his room. It was nice- like a candle, or something. The place was disorderly, like any guy's room, I suppose, but it still seemed open and friendly- just like Jake himself. It even seemed a little warmer than the rest of the house. On one wall was a small, antique- looking bookshelf, with some well worn books on its shelves. I saw a few posters hanging on the walls. His bed was messy and unmade. After searching the room, I finally found a pile of sweatshirts. I quickly picked out the warmest looking item, a reddish-brown pullover with the words 'La Push High' in creamy white letters on the front. The sweatshirt had the same warm scent as the room, and it was dizzying- in a very good way. Surprised by the intensity of my response to the scent, I sat down on his bed. From the window in his room I could see the storm- the torrential rain, the tossing trees, the dark roiling clouds above. Then I heard Jake's footsteps walking up the creaking stairway._

**Jake**

**I was looking forward to spending the evening with Angela, so much so that I rushed through dialing for pizza. The rude teenager with the nasal voice who answered the phone would have, on an ordinary night, have irritated me to no end, but Angela's presence had made me feel as if in a dream, and I was too distracted to think of anything but her. The interaction complete, I walked upstairs, anticipating the time ahead.**

**I opened the door to my room, and glanced inside. Angela was sitting on my mussed bed, looking out the window. She seemed to glow in the warm light of the lamp, her hair tangled, her eyes looking out into the stormy night. I had only been away from her for a mere minute, but even after that superficial separation, returning to her was a sweet relief. She turned to look at me, and I tried in vain to remember what I had been about to say. "Hey Jake," she said warmly. It took me a ridiculous amount of time to reply, "Hi, Angela," in a shaky tone. I lost myself in her smile, and the next thing I knew, I was standing dizzyingly near her, unable to stay away. The sweet expression in on her face mesmerized me, and I had to remind myself why I shouldn't kiss her right then. As I attempted to control myself, Angela suddenly reached up and ran her fingers through my hair, interrupting my every thought with her touch, causing my mind to go blank.**

_Angela_

_Jake walked into the room, and I could feel his eyes on me. I turned to look at him, preparing myself for his dark gaze as well as I could. "Hey Jake," I said. He continued staring at me for several moments before replying, belatedly, "Hi Angela."_

_Suddenly he had come towards me, standing so close that I could feel his strange warmth. I felt lightheaded looking up at his handsome features, as his unbroken stare made me shiver from its intensity. When strands of his dark hair fell over his eyes, I didn't stop to think before I ran my hand through his hair, pushing his bangs away from his face. He began to lean his face down towards mine, and my heart began to beat with painful rapidity. The thought of kissing Jake filled me with longing and warmth._

_Suddenly, I heard someone downstairs. "Jake! We need you, Jake! You're going to have to go on patrol tonight…" Jake swore under his breath, looked apologetically at me, and then sprinted downstairs before I could blink. My head was spinning from the sudden interruption and it took me a moment to collect myself and follow Jake downstairs._

**Jake**

**As I leaned forward to kiss Angela, I felt myself falling more under her spell then ever. I presently noticed a voice calling for me, piercing the haze of Angela's closeness. The voice was irritatingly persistent, like the beep of an alarm clock interrupting the sweetest of dreams, demanding that I wake up. Unwillingly, I attempted to clear the delirious mist from my mind. As I did so, I suddenly realized that the voice was that of Sam, the leader of the werewolf pack. I swore at the interruption, took one last look at my love, and forced myself to go talk to Sam. As painful as it was to walk away from Angela and the hope of her soft kiss, I knew that I couldn't shirk my responsibilities.**

**As soon as Sam saw me, he knew something had happened. "What's up, Jake? Did something happen with Bella?" he asked, concerned. "No…I, well, I… imprinted, Sam." Before he could process this information, we both heard her step on the stairs. "Is everything okay, Jake?" she called as she came into the room. "Is it the pizza guy?" Angela suddenly noticed Sam, and stopped in her tracks, embarrassed. I realized now was as good a time as any for an introduction. "Um, Angela? This is Sam. He's… a friend of mine. Sam, Angela sort of got caught in the storm, so I offered to let her wait it out here." "Hi, Angela. I'm sorry to…interrupt, but Jake, you have to come with me. We need you to… work the late shift tonight… we're short staffed and … we have reason to believe that we'll get a lot of… business in the next few days." He was hiding his meaning so Angela wouldn't get suspicious, but I knew what he was truly saying. The other pack members were busy, and he had discovered that a coven of vampires was in the area. I realized what this meant: that I would have to say goodbye to Angela, that I had no way of knowing when I could see her. The thought struck my heart with unimaginable anguish. I looked pleadingly at Sam, and silently begged him to understand. He had imprinted! He knew what it felt like! But he stood unswayable, refusing to let me shirk my duty, even on the most tumultuous evening of my life. I couldn't defy his order. Sam said, "I'll be waiting outside, Jake. It was nice to meet you, Angela," and walked out into the night. I turned to bid farewell to Angela, the girl who had become my reason for being.**


	4. Separation

I told you I would write this today, and I did:-) R&R please

_Angela_

_"Is everything okay, Jake? Is it the pizza guy?" I shouted as I descended into the kitchen. It took me a few seconds to realize that we were not alone in the house, and the intruder was not here to deliver a pizza. Standing in the room was a man even taller than Jake, with a commanding presence and a face that betrayed many sleepless nights. I wondered what this man was doing in Jake's house. "Um, Angela?" Jake said to me, with a subdued look, "This is Sam. He's…a friend of mine." He explained who I was to Sam, who seemed too distracted to give me any more than a brief, tight-lipped smile, saying, "Hi, Angela. I'm sorry to…interrupt, but Jake, you have to come with me. We need you to… work the late shift tonight… we're short staffed and … we have reason to believe that we'll get a lot of… business in the next few days." His words were ordinary enough, but the way he said them gave them a strangely cryptic meaning. I was distracted by this mystery, and it took me a few minutes before I realized the import of his order- for his words did seem to be an order. He was asking Jake to leave. I felt a strange sense of despair at the idea, and I realized that, in the short time I had known Jake, I had become dangerously dependant on his warm presence. I was reeling from this unexpected anguish, and almost didn't notice when Sam left to wait for Jake outside. Jake turned to me, and I gasped at the almost desperate pain evident his visage. The next thing I knew, I had wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. I wanted to say so much to him, to thank him for comforting me tonight, for sheltering me through the storm, but I found that speech was impossible at the moment. He was the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry about this, Angela. You don't know how much I want to… stay here. But I… can't." "I understand, Jake." I said in a shaky voice. He stroked my cheek again, his fingers scorching my skin, and I wished the moment would last forever. Suddenly, I heard a wolf bark in the distance, like a reprimand. This, strangely enough, seemed to remind Jake that Sam was waiting, and he reluctantly released me from his grasp. "Oh, and Angela?" He said, seeming to remember something. "You need a way to get home, don't you? Why don't you borrow my car?" I was surprised, to say the least. "Don't you need it, though?" He smiled at a private joke, and said, "No, that's not a problem. I insist you borrow it. I'll come by and pick it up tomorrow." I accepted the generous offer, feeling a slight glow from the thought that I would see him again so soon. I heard the strange bark again, and I thought I heard Jake mumble, "I'm coming!" in an annoyed tone. "I have to go, Angela." He threw the keys to me, looked piercingly into my eyes one last time, and then… he was gone. I tried to steady myself from the thrill his look had given me and then walked to the garage for his car, trying to make sense of it all._

**Jake**

**Saying goodbye to Angela was torturous, to say the least. I found myself falling apart as I gazed at her, unable to mask the pain tearing my heart in two. I was worried that the intensity in my eyes would scare her, but instead she came towards me and wrapped me in a warm hug that I never wanted to end. "I'm sorry about this, Angela. You don't know how much I want to… stay here. But I… can't." I said, sighing. "I understand, Jake," she replied. I wondered if she really did understand, though. Could she feel half of the anguish I was currently experiencing? I reached for her and stroked her cheek, trying to divine the feelings hidden in her sweet face. Just as I was once again losing myself in her eyes, in her warmth, I heard a wolf call. Sam! Ugh! Why was he always interrupting? I regretfully left the sanctuary of Angela's embrace, and offered to let her borrow my car to drive home in. She accepted, and I walked out into the night, my heart breaking with every step that carried me away from her.**

**The second I reached the dark forest, I changed, unable to bear the pain in my human heart. As I ran towards my brothers, I tried to put Angela out of my mind and focus on the task at hand, trying to think only of the mud under my paws, the pale glow of the full moon behind the clouds, and the cool wind coming of the sea as I flew towards the beach. But no matter what I did, my thoughts continued to return to Angela, to her eyes, her smile, her voice; my heart skipped at the memory of holding her close; my pulse raced as I imagined what a kiss from her would taste like, imagined the feeling of her sweet, soft, gentle…**

**"Uh, Jake? Can you _shut up?_"**

**I suddenly noticed that I had been too wrapped up in my fantasies to notice that the rest of my pack had arrived, and I embarrassedly realized that they had heard all my thoughts. "Sorry, guys…" I apologized.**

**"No worries," thought Jared. "It happens to the best of us." **

**"You imprinted, didn't you?" thought Quil**

**"Yeah…" I thought, my mind drifting again. "_On the sweetest, kindest, most precious…"_**

**"Earth to Jake! Get a grip!" thought Paul**

**"Give the guy a break, Paul," thought Quil. _"Paul doesn't know what it's like. Imprinting is overwhelming. Since I met Claire, every second she's not near me I feel sick. She'll be starting preschool in a few months, and I'm already dreading it. How can I spend a whole day without her smile, her laugh…"_**

**"Can you loverboys focus, please! This is nauseating!" thought Leah, as she joined us.**

**"I'm sorry our falling in love is so inconvenient to you, Leah," thought Jared angrily. _"I certainly couldn't help falling for Kim. She's so perfect…"_**

**As Paul and Leah were groaning and Quil, Jared, and I were daydreaming, Sam finally arrived after having gathered the pack together. "Okay, everyone, here's the situation…" He described what we needed to do to make sure the area was safe. We went over the plans and then separated into pairs. Quil and I were assigned to patrol the eastern forest. Together, we raced away from the rest of the pack, ready to sacrifice anything to protect our home, our families, and most of all, our loves.**

_Angela_

_There was no way I could sleep on this night. It was not the storm, with its pounding rain and gusting wind, that disturbed my rest. Neither was my recent breakup with Ben the cause of my agitation. If I was being honest with myself, it was the memory of Jake's flashing dark eyes, of his warm touch, of his husky voice, that was driving the thought of sleep from my mind. I felt as if I had changed irreversibly from the girl I had been before Jake entered my life. I tried to reason with myself, convince myself that it was impossible for me to feel such a connection with a boy I had just met. But the feeling of Jake's embrace seemed burned into my skin, making reason impossible. Could Jake love me? That was the only way I could account for his strange treatment of me, for his tender comfort and searching stares. I shivered, and turned to look at the storm outside my window. I wondered where Jake was right now. One would think that his job would be over by now- no one worked this late- but then again, something in Sam's words had implied a long night ahead. Well, whatever Jake was doing, I hoped he was dry and warm, not out in this terrible weather. As I slowly drifted out of consciousness near morning, I thought I heard the soft cry of a wolf in the distance. _

**Jake**

**Quil and I found a leech near our border, searching for a meal. He was alone, a nomad, and clearly had no idea that we existed. It was an easy job. On any other night, I would have been glad for the opportunity to destroy an enemy, but tonight, the victory felt different, more serious, somehow. It wasn't the rush of the fight that I savored, this time, but the knowledge that I had made Angela's life that much safer. This bloodsucker, at least, would never harm her. Sam dismissed us for the night, but I had no intention of going home tonight. Still in my wolf form, I raced towards forks, feeling the exhilaration of running through the dark woods and the dizzy anticipation of being near Angela again. It was not difficult to find her house- I could easily recognize her scent, and there was something else- some feeling- that led me to her. I found that I instinctively knew where she was, based only on a sense of calm that radiated from her presence, that grew stronger and stronger the closer I came to the Weber house. Finally, I located her bedroom window. She was already in bed, but I could hear her tossing and turning in her bed. I desperately wished I could know what was keeping her up so late, that I could soothe whatever worries were disrupting her rest. I sighed in frustration, but being a wolf, it came out more like a howl. She soon quieted, however, and I was left to my own reflections, waiting for the dawn.**


	5. Return

Hey guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews- It's so inspiring to know that people are looking forward to each new chapter. I hope you all enjoy this. R&R

_Angela_

_My restless night had left me exhausted, and so it was almost noon when I finally awoke. A brilliantly sunny day had succeeded last night's tempest, and I could hear the cheerful calls of birds outside my window. Though the day was calm, I was not- the sun might shine brightly, and the sky might glow clear blue, but a storm still raged inside my heart. I sighed, and sat up. I had to get out of bed and get dressed- Jake would be here soon, to pick up his car. I tried not to raise my expectations, telling myself that he would probably just get his car and leave, without saying more than two words to me. But I still hoped, and my heart flipped at the thought that soon I might be able to again gaze into Jake's dark eyes, to again feel his feverish arms holding me close._

_Trying to rouse myself from my persistent daydreams, I rose and found a yellow tank top and dark denim shorts. After brushing my teeth and combing my hair, I walked downstairs and found a note from my mom taped to the fridge._

_"Angela-_

_Your father and I are leaving for work. Hopefully you can find something for breakfast._

_Love, Mom_

_PS. There are three letters on the kitchen table. Would you mind walking to the mailbox to mail them? Thanks."_

_My brothers and sisters were all at camp, and now that my parents had left, I had the whole house to myself. I put on my tennis shoes, grabbed the letters, and walked out into the sunshine. My mood lifted with each step I took, and I paused often to admire the creamy clouds rolling gently in the sky and the golden light filtering through the leaves. In my reverie, I suddenly felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I jumped and whipped around, for some reason half expecting to see Jake standing casually behind me. But this was not Jake- this was someone else entirely, someone I had hoped never to see again. I grimaced, and snapped-_

_"What do you want, **Ben**?"_

**Jake**

**I spent the night as a wolf, hiding beneath Angela's window, making sure she was safe. I never even considered sleeping. I had too much to think about, too many questions I couldn't answer. The sky was lightening, and it looked like it would be a beautiful day. All the other members of the pack had returned to their human form, so my mind was free to wander without embarrassment or reprimand. And wander it did, returning again and again to an evening that had felt more like a dream than reality. Throughout the long night, I had often doubted whether Angela really existed. How could such perfect grace, such stunning beauty, really inhabit the same world as I did, breathe the same air, speak the same language? It was difficult to comprehend. But still, the fire that had filled me when she looked in my eyes could not be mistaken, could not be a dream. I watched her parents walk out the front door, and I waited for my love to wake. After what seemed an eternity, my sensitive ears began to recognize the sound of Angela stirring. I was impatient to see her again, but I knew I would wait for her forever, if that was how long it took. At last, I saw her leave her house. As she ambled gracefully along towards the mailbox, I found myself desperately wishing that I could walk beside her. I wanted to be a part of her life, instead of just an unwanted observer.**

**Angela passed out of my sight for a moment, and when I saw her again she was not alone. Another boy was standing by her side, holding a bouquet of red carnations. My heart was stung with jealousy at the sight, but I tried to calm down and listen to what Angela was saying.**

**"What do you want, Ben?" she asked, annoyance tainting her perfect voice. Ben… so this was the boy who had made her cry last night. A soft growl escaped my throat before I could stifle it.**

**"I want you back. I couldn't stand to ever lose you, baby."**

**"Maybe you should have thought about that before you kissed another girl." Angela was upset, and so was I. Who did this guy think he was?**

**"Oh, that? Angie, that didn't mean anything. Tyler dared me to do it…"**

**"Stop being so immature! No one forced you to accept his stupid dare! I don't even want to have this conversation anymore."**

**"Neither do I. You're so hot when you're angry…"**

**He immediately grabbed her and started kissing her, forcefully pushing himself onto her. Snarls were exploding from my chest, and it took everything I had not to attack. Only the fact that Angela might be hurt in the fight kept me from ripping this moron to shreds. If this went on much longer I wouldn't be able to hold myself back. I couldn't keep myself from howling in fury.**

**Meanwhile, Angela had been fighting the kiss.**

**"No, Ben, stop, stop, STOP! It's over between us. GO AWAY!"**

**She pushed him off her, sobbing, and ran back into her house before he could follow. As soon as she was safely out of sight, I ran out onto the side walk, growling at the worthless boy who still stood there, speechless. He took one look at me and ran in the other direction, shrieking pathetically. As soon as I could calm myself down I changed and hurried to Angela's house, prepared to help her however I could.**

_Angela_

_Ben. What was his problem? He just broke my heart into a million pieces and then he has the nerve to come over here with a bunch of wilted carnations and expect me swoon._

_"I want you back. I couldn't stand to ever lose you, baby." Too late- he already lost me. And I hated it when he called me baby- I was eighteen years old, for crying out loud! "Maybe you should have thought about that before you kissed another girl." I said, bitterly._

_"Oh, that? Angie, that didn't mean anything. Tyler dared me to do it…"_

_What a lame excuse. I was furious and hurt. Clearly our relationship couldn't have meant much to him if he had thrown it away for a pointless dare!_

_"Stop being so immature! No one forced you to accept his stupid dare. I don't even want to have this conversation anymore." I was sick of talking to this guy._

_Instead of leaving, he said, "Neither do I. You're so hot when you're angry…" and the next thing I knew, he was practically on top of me, forcing his tongue down my throat. His grasp was painfully tight, and it felt like he was attacking me. He was pretty strong, and at first my struggle to free myself only worsened my situation. I almost gave up, but then I heard another howl not to far from where I stood. It was similar to the one I had heard last night, but this cry seemed filled with anger and protectiveness. The howl strangely brought the image of Jake into my mind, and I immediately began to fight Ben off with all of my strength._

_"No, Ben, stop, stop, STOP! It's over between us. GO AWAY!" I finally succeeded in freeing myself and I ran back to my house, locking the door before I collapsed on the ground, sobbing._

_I couldn't believe it had ended like this. I couldn't believe I had wasted so much time with a jerk who didn't care about me. I felt like I had just gone through a second breakup. My muscles ached from the effort of fighting him, and I felt purely and totally miserable. After five minutes, I heard someone walk up to the front door and ring the bell. Frustrated, I stood up, slammed open the door, and screamed,_

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_I gasped. Ben was not there. Standing at the door instead was none other than Jake, looking at me with confusion in his shining eyes._


	6. Trusting Wolves

_Hope you like it! Sorry it took a bit longer than some of my others._

**Jake**

**Angela's eyes were bloodshot and teary, her face splotchy and her mouth quivering. No one had ever looked so beautiful. I was about to reach out to comfort her when she screamed, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" What happened? Why did she hate me? What in the world had I done to be thus banished from her presence? I felt my heart fill with agony, and I forced my eyes away from her lovely face- if I allowed myself another look, I would surely fall at my feet and desperately beg her to let me stay. I silently turned away- I could not trust my voice. I almost collapsed from the pain. Then, I heard her calling to me like an angel might.**

**"Wait Jake, I didn't mean…I thought you were…I…please…stay with me…don't leave me…"**

**I stopped in my tracks, relief washing over me, and ran back to her doorstep. "I'll always be there for you, Angela. Always."**

**After a few eternal moments, she smiled at me and said, "Thanks, Jake. Listen, do you… want to take a walk with me? It's such a nice day."**

**Anything she wanted to do was fine with me. "Sure," I said.**

**"Uh, wait here. I'll just be a minute," she told me, closing the door abruptly. **

**"I'll wait as long as you want," I said quietly, more to myself than to her.**

_Angela_

_Oh my god, I can't believe I just told Jake to leave me alone. He must think I'm insane! Why am I always crying when I see him? I look like a wreck. His face expressed silent pain, and I realized that he thought I hated him, while in fact the opposite was true. Before I knew what was happening he was turning away from me. I tried desperately to find my voice. "Wait Jake, I didn't mean…I thought you were…I…please…stay with me…don't leave me…"_

_To my relief, he returned to me and clasped my hands in his. "I'll always be there for you, Angela. Always," he said, looking deep into my eyes with a fiery intensity that melted my body and my soul. After trying desperately to solidify myself, I managed to get my brain in working order again._

_"Thanks, Jake. Listen, do you… want to take a walk with me? It's such a nice day." I nervously hoped he would say yes._

_"Sure," he agreed, and my heart fluttered. I had to calm down._

_"Uh, wait here. I'll just be a minute," I promised, and rushed inside before my legs gave out. I leaned against the closed door, trying to clear my head. I ran upstairs in a frenzy, doing everything I could to erase any trace of tears. There was only so much I could do, but finally I thought I looked halfway presentable. I practically flew down the stairs, took a few deep breaths, and opened the door._

**Jake**

**I waited patiently for Angela to appear; when she did, I was knocked breathless. Angela was glorious in the sunlight. Her brown hair had streaks of gold in it that shone in the summer light. Her tearful expression was replaced by a shimmering smile. I felt a longing to run my hands up and down the length of her smooth tan arms. We both reached for each other's hand at exactly the same moment. She and I strolled along the sidewalk, admiring the weather (though I was much more interested in admiring her.) I asked her questions about her life, her family, her hopes, her opinions… everything. She told me what had happened between her and Ben, how he had changed, had started taking her for granted. I randomly asked her what her favorite animal was, and she said, smiling, "That would be wolves, definitely. Do you know anything about wolves?"**

_Angela_

_Jake was standing in exactly the same position as I had left him. He gazed at me with a glowing smile on his face, the sort of smile that makes it impossible not to smile in return. The warmth of his hand wrapped around mine felt bewilderingly perfect. As we walked along in the sunshine, Jake and I talked so long and so intensely that one might think we had known each other all our lives. When he asked me what my favorite animal was, I responded, "That would be wolves, definitely. Do you know anything about wolves?"_

_"No! I mean uh, well, yes, I sort of do, um…" He seemed unnecessarily nervous. I squeezed his hand to attempt to reassure him. He smiled at me and then said, looking at me with those impossibly warm eyes "What do you like about them?"_

_"I don't know, really… I just always thought they were exciting, sort of wild and untamed but still, you know, cuddly…" I felt slightly embarrassed at how much I was talking, but he seemed more vitally interested in this than in any other topic we had discussed today. I continued, "When I was little, I had a puppy named Casey, and I used to pretend that he was a wolf, and that we were…exploring… in our backyard. When I got older, I started doing research about wolves, learning as much as I could about them. Now, I'm really into environmentalism, and that sort of thing, and I've started a club at Forks High called 'Save the Olympic Wolf.' You might have seen our flyers around town." He smiled to himself at this, for some unknown reason. Then he asked, "Have you ever seen one? A wolf, I mean." "No, actually, but I've always wanted to. Though, I'm afraid it would be… dangerous… posters and stuffed animals aren't the same as the real thing." He sighed at this, looking conflicted for some reason, and then said, "Trust me, Angela, a wolf…would not hurt you." "What do you mean?" I asked. "Wolves are protectors. If you ever see a wolf around here, know that it will not harm you, that it will keep you safe." What he was saying was hard to believe – a wild animal as a protector? As something to trust? – I believed it nevertheless, since the fire in his gaze was impossible to doubt. "That's good to know," I said. "I would hate to fear something I loved." This remark, inexplicably, caused him to wrap his arms around me in a tight embrace that would have been painful if it wasn't so perfect. His warmth nearly overwhelmed me, and I wanted to stay there forever. Over the staccato drumming of my heartbeat, I suddenly heard someone shout, "Angela! Hi!" I turned around, and ran towards my closest friend, saying, "Bella! I haven't seen you in forever!"_

**Jake**

**Wolves. Her favorite animal was wolves! What did this mean for us? She asked, "Do you know anything about wolves?" I couldn't breathe. I wondered if she guessed the truth, but she looked at me with that glorious, innocent expression, and I had to answer her. "No! I mean uh, well, yes, I sort of do, um…" I was rambling. Shut up, Jake! I told myself. I felt confused – I had not planned on telling her yet. She squeezed my hand, sensing my distress, and I felt my heart flutter. I smiled, looked deep into her beautiful eyes, and asked her, "What do you like about them?"**

**She responded, "I don't know, really… I just always thought they were exciting, sort of wild and untamed but still, you know, cuddly…"  
I smiled – cuddly! How cute. She continued, "When I was little, I had a puppy named Casey, and I used to pretend that he was a wolf, and that we were…exploring… in our backyard. When I got older, I started doing research about wolves, learning as much as I could about them. Now, I'm really into environmentalism, and that sort of thing, and I've started a club at Forks High called 'Save the Olympic Wolf.' You might have seen our flyers around town." I smiled at that. How strange fate is! I wondered if she had ever run across one of our pack-members in wolf form "Have you ever seen one? A wolf, I mean." She replied, "No, actually, but I've always wanted to. Though, I'm afraid it would be… dangerous… posters and stuffed animals aren't the same as the real thing." I sighed, trying to decide what to say, what to tell her. I hated that she thought of wolves – of me – as dangerous. I said to her, trying to make her believe it, "Trust me, Angela, a wolf…would not hurt you." She looked at me questioningly, saying, "What do you mean?" I tried to explain it, but my heart felt ready to burst. She had to know this was true. "Wolves are protectors. If you ever see a wolf around here, know that it will not harm you, that it will keep you safe." That was all I could tell her, now. I didn't know if she trusted me yet, but maybe she would grow to. Then she surprised me. As I felt myself falling into her gaze, she said, "That's good to know. I would hate to fear something I loved." I could not stop myself from wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close. What a thing to say! What an amazing girl. I knew, right then, that I would tell her about the werewolves as soon as I could. I heard someone shout, "Angela! Hi!" The next thing I knew, Angela was gone. I looked around, and saw Angela hugging someone – Bella. Seeing her was such a strange feeling. There was still affection in my heart for her, of course, but it was nothing compared to my feelings for Angela. Angela was the girl I couldn't take my eyes off, as she laughed and talked with her best friend. I walked over to them, trying to hear what they were saying. Bella said, "I'm so sorry about how Ben treated you. He was a jerk. You deserve better." As Bella hugged her comfortingly, she looked at me and mouthed, "You and her…" "Imprint," I whispered. She gasped, and smiled. "Does she know?" she asked. I shook my head. Bella hugged Angela tighter, and then released her from her grip. "So, Angela, I see you've met my old friend Jake." She smiled, but I could tell she was curious. "Just recently," Angela said, grinning, "we met in La Push yesterday." "How are you doing, Jake?" Bella asked me. "I'm… great," I said, meaning it. I was glad this potentially awkward situation was turning out fine. Not totally comfortable, to be sure, but not… unpleasant. **

**But my mood changed completely when Bella said to Angela, "Alice has been begging me for a sleepover. Would you come? We were thinking of having it tonight, at the Cullen's." Angela eagerly agreed. I had to fight not to let out a wolfy growl. It was bad enough having Bella around those bloodsuckers all the time – I couldn't stand for Angela to be around them. What if they hurt her? I couldn't stand it. I wouldn't allow it. I interrupted their discussion of plans for the night, saying harshly, "Bella, can I speak with you for a minute? Urgently."**

_So, yeah, I couldn't resist tying this into the story. Those were the same posters that prompted Bella to go to La Push in Eclipse. Funny how that works..._


	7. Conflict and Compromise

Hey guys! Sorry about the delay! I had serious computer trouble... anyway, I love all my readers and would really appreciate some more reviews, if you have time.

Angela

"Bella!" I shouted happily. I hugged her. "It's so good to see you!" I said.

"Yeah, I haven't talked to you in forever, Angela. I've missed you," Bella said. "I've been going crazy with all the wedding preparation."

"Wow, it's coming up, isn't it? I can't believe you and Edward are really getting married," I said.

"I know, I feel the same way," she said, laughing.

"I'll still get to visit you once you're married, right?" I asked.

"Uh… yeah," she said, looking uncomfortable. I didn't press the issue- Bella got nervous when anyone mentioned anything happening after the wedding. "Uh, Angela… I heard something happened between you and Ben." Bella said.

You mean when he kissed Lauren right in front of practically our whole grade?" I said, bitterly, "Yeah. We broke up."

"I'm so sorry about how Ben treated you. He was a jerk. You deserve better," Bella said, wrapping me in a hug. She was such a good person. "So, Angela, I see you've met my old friend Jake," said Bella, looking at me strangely.

"Just recently. We met in La Push yesterday." I said, smiling despite myself.

Bella waved to Jake, saying, "How are you doing, Jake?" I worried that Bella's presence would hurt Jake, but it didn't seem to be affecting him in the slightest.

"I'm…great," he told her.

She smiled, and said, "I'm glad, Jake. I'm glad." She turned back to me and said, "Angela, Alice has been begging for a sleepover. Would you come? We were thinking of having it tonight, at the Cullen's."

"Sure, sounds good," I said, feeling a bit uneasy about staying with the Cullens, but trying to stifle my worry. They were practically Bella's family!

"Cool. Who knows what Alice is up to, but I'm sure it will be…fun," she said. I smiled. At least I would get to spend more time with Bella. I hardly saw her anymore.

Abruptly, Jake interrupted our conversation. "Bella, can I speak with you for a minute? Urgently." He sounded upset, and I wished I knew what was making him so unhappy, wished I could fix whatever it was.

"Okay… I guess… I'll be right back Angela," Bella said, looking concerned- she cared about Jake too. The thought made me jealous- I wanted to be the one he was talking to, not Bella. Even though it was juvenile, I felt excluded. Trying to be mature about the situation, I turned away and examined the flowers blooming by the road, giving Bella and Jake their privacy.

Jake

The thought of Angela in that house of leeches made me furious. I wouldn't allow her to be put in that kind of danger! I noticed that I was trembling with rage, and took a deep breath, desperately trying to stay in my human form. It was difficult to calm myself down, but I knew I had to stay focused.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Bella asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! You're suggesting Angela spend the night with those bloodsuckers! That's what's wrong!"

Bella looked shocked and insulted, but I didn't care. "Those bloodsuckers are my friends, Jacob Black, and soon they will be my family! They wouldn't hurt Angela!"

"How do you know? They might! They're certainly capable of it!"

"Like you aren't" I grimaced in pain. The image of Emily's scarred face hit me, and I doubled over, gasping, agonized at the thought that I might harm Angela like that.

"Even…so…" I said, trying to regain control, "they don't… love her… like I do. And I can't come anywhere near that house. How will I protect her? What…what if she needs me?"

"It's just one night, Jake. Calm down and stop being so overprotective."

"Bella, I've just imprinted. Do you have any idea what that means? It means I've just met my soul mate, the girl I am destined to spend the rest of my life with. I think I have a reason to feel a little overprotective of her! Just tell Angela you're too busy right now."

"No."

"Bella…"

"No, Jake. Angela is my friend, and I miss her. There's not much time left before I'm changed. After…that…I'll never see her again. Let me spend time with her while I still can. And look, if it makes you feel any better, we'll let you patrol the area around the Cullen house for tonight. See, compromise."

Bella was starting to wear down my arguments. "He'd never agree to it…" I said. "Don't worry, just leave him to me. I can be very convincing." Bella said, grinning impishly.

"Fine!" I said, "On that condition. But if one of them harms one hair on her head…"

"I know, I know, you'll rip them to shreds. I got it. Calm down, wolf boy. Well, I think I ought to be heading back, now. Alice will start to worry if I don't. Bye Jake," Bella said, hugging me. "It was great to see you… I'm very happy for you… Oh, and Angela?" she called, "I'll pick you up around seven-thirty, alright?"

"Sure Bella! Bye!" said Angela, sweetly. With that, Bella walked away, and I turned back to Angela, hoping that there would be no more…interruptions during our day together.

Angela

As Bella and Jake talked in hushed tones, I sat on a shaded park bench and tried to keep my rampant curiosity in check. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could tell that they were getting angry with one another. I wondered what in the world had Jake so upset. Finally the conversation quieted; Bella looked satisfied; Jake looked worried. Bella addressed me, "Angela? I'll pick you up around seven-thirty, alright?"

"Sure Bella! Bye!" I said. Jake turned towards me, staring into my eyes with the intensity that never failed to make me feel faint. He placed his burning hands on my shoulders and said, "I'm sorry about that."

"Uh…no problem," I said, trying to squash the butterflies currently filling my body. "Is everything alright?"

Jake sighed. "Yeah, I guess. I was being silly, really. But…" He seemed not to have anything more to say, instead, he looked at me with a piercing gaze. Yeah, the butterflies were definitely winning. I leaned closer to his warmth almost subconsciously. Then, my stomach growled, and I remembered that I hadn't had anything to eat today. Jake smiled, and said, "How does lunch sound?" Oh well, maybe with some food in me the weak dizziness I was experiencing in Jake's presence would ease. Maybe. I doubted it.

"Uh, sure," I said, "there's nothing at my house, though. How about we walk down to Main Street, where all the restaurants are?"

"Sure, sounds good," Jake said, "Know any good ones?"

"Well, let's see… it depends what you're in the mood for. There's this place called The Twilight Bistro, and the food is great, but that's not a lunch place… it's fancy. Then there's Marcia's Deli- they have amazing comfort food, like matzo ball soup- but, I think it's too hot for chicken soup. Lots of people around here swear by the G. Horn restaurant, but I must say, I think that place is way overrated. The food is only so-so and the service is terrible. Then, there's Jesse's Café, which I must say is my favorite. Everything is phenomenal. It's casual, too, not pretentious like other places- and everyone there is so welcoming."

Oh my god, I was rambling. Jake didn't seem to mind, though, "Sounds like Jesse's is the place, then! Now, lead the way," he said, smiling infectiously.

Hallie will get the reference. :-) Sorry for the non-cliffhanger. Good news- more fluff coming your way, promise. R&R please.


End file.
